kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Fear the Night Pt. 1
Fear the Night Pt. 1 is the first episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis Arrogant 18-year old Blake Lynch begins his fight against a returning Slash threat. Plot A woman is running for her life through a park but is then caught by the man chasing after her, who then turns into a monster. However, she is then saved by a man who seemingly kills the monster. When she hugs the man, he then stabs her. The monster sits up, it was all a trick. The two are then approached by the king of the Slashes, Blain Gaskin. He goes to the girl’s body and turns her in a monster called a Slash. Blain then says that next month, the 18th year of the next Slayer will be upon them. And says that he must be killed. A month later, a young man gets off a bus with some bags and walks into a small store. He is greeted by a man, who turns out to be his uncle. He is then greeted by his cousin, Dawn. The boy’s name is Blake Lynch. His 18th birthday is in two days, and his uncle, Fredrick, says that this is a very important day for him. The next day, Dawn and Blake go to school and Dawn shows Blake around. Blake is then blinded by a camera flash by a student photographer. She introduces herself as, Destini Colbert. She then tells Blake about the random disappearances going on in the city. Dawn has to stay after school, so Blake goes to the nearby park to wait on her. He then hears a cry for help. He runs to it to find a girl running to him. The girl is the one who was turned into an Octopus Slash. The girl transforms and attacks Blake, but Dawn comes and shoots the Slash, causing it to retreat. She helps Blake to the car and drives home. Blake is put to bed, but midnight hits, and his chest starts to burn. A weird marking burns onto his chest. He shows his uncle and says that the mark of the slayer has appeared. Fredrick says that this is what he has been training for. He then gives Blake a box and tells Blake, happy birthday. Blake goes to school and spots the girl from last night. But is cornered. Dawn comes in and attacks the Slash. The slash seemed to have gotten stronger and overpowers Dawn. The box that Fredrick gave Blake begins to shake, and Blake opens it to reveal a talking bat-like object. The object introduces itself as Zivat III. It tells Blake to turn into the Slayer. Blake is grabs Zivat, then Zivat bites him. A belt grows on him and Zivat then attaches himself to the belt as Blake shouts kamen rider. Blake turns into Kamen Rider Slayer. He seemingly defeats the Slash, but the body is gone. Cast * To be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 2, Tale of One. See Also * Fate: Wake Up! - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva